El joven dragón de plata
by KSB Wiedzmin
Summary: Desafio para queensansa. Como no te guste, te quemaré jaja FIc pro-Aegon VI. Con aparicion estelar de Jon C onnington


La noche era clara como el día. Una perfecta y redonda luna llena se reflejaba como un gran ojo blanco y plateado en el agua. Era una de esas noches para recordar, para vagar por los recuerdos de una vida, sin más interrupciones que el respirar propio. La doncella tímida permanecía encallada en el ancho Rhoyne. Aegon VI, mal llamado el Joven Griff, admiraba la calma que inundaba el lugar, con añoranza. La nostalgia por su deseo de regresar a su verdadero hogar, le atravesaba el pecho como una lanza invisible. Peor era aún el tener que dirigirse a los demás bajo otro nombre, bajo otra identidad, bajo otro estandarte.

En aquella noche en particular, no podía dormir. Era un día especial que seguramente pocos recordarían. Pero que gracias a Jon Connington, él podía tenerlo marcado en su memoria. Hacía ya dieciocho días de su nombre y siete lunas, que a ojos vista del pueblo de Poniente, había sido asesinado brutalmente bajo la mano enguantada de Ser Gregor Clegane, uno de los perros más violentos dentro de las huestes de Lord Tywin Lannister.

Ahora que se fijaba más aun en el lejano horizonte, las visiones de futuro le golpeaban en la retina. Quería ese futuro con el que soñaba despierto. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas unirse con su tía Daenerys, cabalgar en un dragón, alcanzar la venganza, reinar los siete reinos y dar prosperidad a su pueblo. Pero para conseguirlo, debería de salir victorioso de todas esas batallas que todavía le quedaban por librar.

Bajó la vista hacia sus manos; las tenía enrojecidas. Sin darse cuenta, las había estado apretando hasta clavarse las uñas. Unas diminutas marcas de sangre hacían dibujos en sus palmas; que hacían de lienzos finos, blancos, pálidos.

—Debes aprender a controlarte– le sorprendió una voz a su espalda. Al darse la vuelta, puso rostro a la voz que le hablaba.

Jon Connington era su mentor, un espejo en el que reflejarse cada mañana. Jon Connington era un padre para él, el padre que nunca tuvo. Y lo quería como tal. Llegado el momento de su ascenso al trono, le daría el mejor regalo que un rey podría hacerle entrega al mejor de sus vasallos. Lo nombraría su mano. No vio hasta el momento en el que lo tenía frente a él, que consigo traía un pequeño paño de lino. Aegon VI apartó la vista cuando el señor del Nido del Grifo le cogió una de las manos auto infligidas.

—No podía dormir –manifestó Aegon VI. Las manos de Connington tenían un tacto calloso; bajo esas callosidades notaba también un roce paternal, que rozaba lo cariñoso y algo más. El grifo era lo más parecido a una familia, y no lo apartaría de su lado, pese a que en algunos momentos fuera un tanto extremista en su protección.

—Ya lo veo –dijo una vez que terminó de limpiarle las heridas. Aegon volvió a torcer la mirada, cruzándola con la de Connington. La luz de la luna le daban un brillo especial.

El mercenario aun sostenía las manos del joven Targaryen entre las suyas. Después del repentino sonido de un tortuga macho, el grifo le soltó para con disimulo frotarse la teñida barba. Tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo y bajo las sacudidas de dos tortugas en la orilla, Aegon VI empezó a desnudarse.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, muchacho? –quiso saber Jon Connington sin perder de vista ningún recoveco del cuerpo del joven dragón. La desnuda espalda del chico perlada en sudor, le daban al grifo información acerca de lo que había podido estar haciendo antes de su llegada

—Hace una noche muy hermosa –respondió tras quitarse los calzones–tengo calor, y me apetece darme un baño a la luz de la luna.

Aegon VI completamente desnudo y con la atenta mirada de Connington en él, se zambullo de cabeza a las aguas del Rhoyne. Gracias a los duros entrenamientos a los que se sometía diariamente, poseía una capacidad pulmonar que bien podía ser la envidia de cualquiera. Durante varios minutos, buceó en las cálidas aguas entre las enormes tortugas que lo miraban con envidia. Todo el mundo lo envidiaba, y si él no fuera quien era, también tendría envidia de sí mismo. La soberbia era una característica que todos los dragones heredaban; Jon Connington le había enseñado a deshacerse de ello, y aquello, era otra de las razones por las que lo tenía en tanta estima. Con sus lecciones, era un dragón mejor. Y lo demostraría. Se prometió así mismo gobernar con justicia y democracia; sin importar quien fuera el que acudiera en busca de su ayuda. Sin importar su nivel económico y social. Todos los hombres han de ser iguales a los ojos de los reyes y los dioses. El oxígeno ya le faltaba en los pulmones; de ese modo, salió a la superficie. El rostro de su mentor, estaba compungido.

— ¿Y esa cara?– preguntó son una sonrisa jovial.

—Empezaba a pensar que una tortuga se te habría comido – expresó chistoso –ya me veía matando a todas las tortugas para recuperar tu cuerpo.

—Desnúdate, ven a nadar conmigo –pidió Aegon con rostro angelical –el agua está muy buena

Era su señor quien se lo pedía, no podía negarse. Jon Connington obedeció con sumisión. Se deshizo de sus prendas con rapidez y se lanzó al agua. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, cuando el mercenario salió a la superficie con una pequeña tortuga sobre su cabeza.

—Las tortugas te quieren –manifestó el muchacho retirándole el animalillo.

—Prefiero que me queríais vos

—Ya sabéis que os quiero…–hizo una pausa, mientras miraba irse a la tortuga con su madre–…como padre

Connington braceó hacia Aegon que se había distanciado. Al alcanzarlo, lo rodeó por la espalda haciéndole una presa de cuello. El Targaryen forcejeo, al tiempo que sus desnudos y húmedos cuerpos se frotaban entre sí. El chico golpeó tres veces el brazo del mercenario en señal de que se rendía. Connington lo liberó, y luego se miraron con complicidad. Se fueron aproximando poco a poco; más y más y…

— ¿Hay sitio para uno más?– preguntó Tyrion apareciendo de la nada, con una sonrisa adornando ese rostro de gnomo deformado.


End file.
